fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/Ghostrealm Studios
Welcome to the Ghostrealm Studios presentation for this year's showcase! We've got a lot to cover, so let's get started. Metroid: Aversion Samus can be seen running through dark hallways, blasting at strange robotic enemies. She then begins to scan a console, before something knocks her down to the ground and depletes a significant amount of her energy on the in-game HUD. What you just saw was a small trailer for Metroid: Aversion. While we revealed it last month, it'll be getting some love here. Our goal with Aversion is to make it the scariest Metroid yet, with lots of new mechanics that'll leave you in absolute terror. Samus also has a few new tricks up her sleeves. For example, she can now take enemy weapons and reverse-engineer them into new equipment. This'll allow you to solve some tricky puzzles that you can't normally solve with regular equipment, as the Depths are full of mysterious labyrinths and caves. The Chozo here seemed to be far more violent than the other Chozo in the galaxy. Question is, will they have traps and tricks in store for Samus? You'll find out soon. Metroid: Aversion launches on the Nintendo Switch soon. Sonic Adventure 3: Apocalypse Sonic leads his friends through a busy city street, evading laser blasts from flying robots. While he tackles the largest robot with a head-on strike, Knuckles is unleashing countless punches at some robots, Tails is reverse-engineering a large cannon, and Amy is unleashing a flurry of hammer strikes at other robots. Metal Sonic is overlooking the group, and then swoops down and prepares for a fight. Sonic Adventure 3 will launch across multiple platforms next year, but we're going to continue talking about it right now. First of all, let's talk about the Chao Garden. Everyone loves it. We've made it better than ever with both cosmetic items for your Chao as well as a smartphone app. Want to train your Chao out of the house? Go ahead. The smartphone app lets you have full control over the garden at all times. Eggman's rogue AI, the Revitalizer is causing some havoc throughout the world. It's taken control of many different abandoned projects developed by the doctor, ranging from weapons systems, to biological experiments, to even unfinished robots. Metal Sonic has also thrown his lot with the Revitalizer, for a chance to kill Sonic. Unless this army is stopped, the world will suffer. We've collected rings to keep ourselves alive across countless Sonic games. However, we're going to be putting them to good use this time around. When you complete a level, all the rings you collected will be stored away, and can be spent in shops on cosmetic items and some useful equipment. So make sure to collect all those Rings. Now, the Switch, Pharo, and PC versions of the game will be connecting into a new title we'll be revealing... Sonic Frenzy In the Genesis artstyle, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy are in Green Hill Zone, chasing after Robotnik. In the skies lies a new Death Egg under construction, and robots swarm the area. The trailer cuts to another level, which has Sonic going around a loop before jumping to a ledge while in the air. As more levels are shown off, the trailer cuts to a 16-bit Chao Garden, with the player training their Chao. Then, the title of "Sonic Frenzy" is revealed. Sonic Frenzy is due for release on the Enigma next year. Both PagodaWest Games and Headcannon will be working on the game alongside Christian Whitehead, seeing as how it's a sequel to Sonic Mania. More 16-bit goodness awaits as you play through new levels to stop Eggman from building his new Death Egg. However, we're also including a Chao Garden with this game as well, which can connect to the Switch, Pharo, and PC versions of Sonic Adventure 3 in a similar vein to how Sonic Adventure 2: Battle connected to Sonic Advance. Yoshi: Egg Tosser A similar art style to Super Mario World 2 can be seen as Yoshi stands at the bottom of a large pit. He tosses an egg as it bounces off walls and hits a large bell. Coins shower down as Yoshi cheers. The next scene shows an egg hitting countless Shy Guys and collecting a key, which is then thrown by Yoshi at a lock. More gameplay segments are quickly shown off after, including what appears to be a multiplayer mode. The title of "Yoshi: Egg Tosser" is then shown. Yoshi: Egg Tosser will launch for the Enigma next year. This puzzle game has players throwing eggs through various puzzles, with different objectives like killing all enemies on-screen, hitting a bell, or unlocking a door. The Enigma's dual touch screens are used to help Yoshi toss eggs through these puzzles, and some levels have you utilize the Enigma's buttons to adjust different mechanics. A multiplayer mode allows for players to compete for a better score, and the Survival mode has you going through randomly-generated levels until you fail to complete a level. With lots of content, you'll never get bored. The Legend of Zelda: Fields of Hyrule A menu screen similar to A Link to the Past can be seen, except it has several options for difficulty as well as terrain. Then, the player begins to control Link as he walks through Hyrule, though the screen splits to show two different Enigma consoles that each have a different environment around Link. The trailer then cuts to show two different dungeon maps, and the player solving a puzzle with the touch screens. The title of "The Legend of Zelda: Fields of Hyrule" is then shown. The Legend of Zelda: Fields of Hyrule is another Enigma title coming next year. Much like how Breath of the Wild changed up the 3D Zelda formula, Fields of Hyrule will do the same with the 2D games. This time around, it's far more different. You see, every player's rendition of Hyrule is different in this game thanks to random generation. Dungeon layouts, Heart Piece locations, and even towns are randomized, though the general plot remains the same: Ganon's back, and you have to kill him. Link has to retrieve the Orbs of the Goddesses from the dungeons, reclaim the Master Sword, and send Ganon back to where he came from. Fields of Hyrule takes heavy inspiration from A Link to the Past, and takes place after Four Swords Adventures in the timeline. I hope you look forward to hearing more. Super Mario World 3: Back to Dinosaur Land Mario can be seen jumping through a forest in HD, in a similar artstyle to Super Mario: The New World. The trailer then cuts to Mario riding Yoshi, licking up fruit. The scene then cuts to a battle against Larry Koopa atop a castle, with Larry falling off the castle. A segment with the Mario and Wario Bros. is then shown as they run together in a 2D landscape, followed by Bowser flying across a familiar world map in his Koopa Clown Car. The title of "Super Mario World 3: Back to Dinosaur Land" is then shown. Yep, it's happening. One of our company's greatest games, Super Mario World 3: Return to Dinosaur World, is getting a remake for the Nintendo Switch and Pharo. This remake will fix the issues of the original game while making it better than ever, with revamped levels and mechanics. Amiibo, too, will play a role in that enemies from other Nintendo franchises can pop up in Dinosaur Land, providing power-ups and coins to those who defeat them. Super Mario: The New World is also inspiring this game with a unique artstyle as well as more challenging platforming. Can you stop Bowser from setting up his new network of castles in Dinosaur Land? You'll find out next year when Super Mario World 3: Back to Dinosaur Land launches. Project: Cooperation (working title) Project: Cooperation is an MMO project we're working on, but it's not going to be ready for a while. This new original IP will take place in the same universe as Champions of Ascerth, and will have shooter-esque gameplay with RPG elements. Please stay tuned for more information on this project in progress, as well as a proper title. Collaboration with Crash Co. This is another one of those early work in progress projects we're working on. This collaboration will not be a video game, but it'll still be good. Once again, stay tuned for more. Enigma Spotlight Finally, let's talk about the Enigma, our new handheld console. We're going to be revealing the console's prices and bundles. First of all, a special Day 1 Edition will have a white-colored console with the words "Day 1" engraved into it alongside a copy of Super Mario: The New World for $280. As for the other bundles, the console on its own costs $250 and comes in red, blue, green, purple, black, or white. Several game bundles exist for $270 each: *Super Mario: The New World/Red Console *Super Smash Bros. Resistance/Green Console *Pokémon: Ubication Evacuation/Black Console These game bundles are available both physically and digitally. However, on our online store, you can combine a colored console with a game from a select list for $270, granting you more flexibility if you order online. Finally, let's talk GhostNet. Our online service that connects all of our games on the Nintendo Switch, Pharo, and other consoles will also be coming to the Enigma. GhostNet allows for players to discuss our games on forums, grants access to online play, an achievement system, and more. Hopefully this network will give you the greatest gaming experience possible. We're also looking for more third-party developers who would like to port their titles to the system, or make new games for the system specifically. Having more titles would be awesome. Final Notes So, whether you like RPGs, platformers, adventure games, or puzzle games, there's always something for you from Ghostrealm Studios. Happy gaming! Tigertot 23:24, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Category:Showcases Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017